<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story (Unus Annus) by Chaotic_frogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551839">Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story (Unus Annus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_frogs/pseuds/Chaotic_frogs'>Chaotic_frogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Memento mori, Other, Unus Annus, ethan nestor/unus, mark fischbach/annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_frogs/pseuds/Chaotic_frogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end was always coming and though it was always known sometimes its harder to accept the end once it finally arrives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story (Unus Annus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time ticked down, only a few hours remaining left. Unus and Annus sat together, going over the times and memories they both had formed together over the past year. It was hard to believe that everything came down to this, to the inevitable. Death. Unus knew from the beginning that it was only a matter of time, but as it rapidly approached he wasn’t ready to go. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye, not yet. He still had so much to do, he hadn’t completed, and god was he afraid of what lied ahead. </p><p>“Annus, I’m scared,” Unus spoke out, his voice quivering, glancing up at the ceiling. </p><p>“My friend, it’ll be okay. Death is inevitable and we all die eventually. Our time is just almost up. And don’t be scared, you aren’t alone. I’ll be beside you until the end.” Annus grabbed Unus’s hand, squeezing it gently. Unus looked at his hand before looking at Annus, who sat close nearby. </p><p>“I appreciate that you will be here, but I’m afraid. Not of death, but of who will remember us. What if this was all for nothing and no one remembers us? What if no one tells our story and we are just forgotten.”</p><p>Annus sighed. He understood where his friend was coming from and deep down he too had those fears, they had kept him awake as the timer ticked closer to their last few days. But he knew, they both had to just hope people saw their videos and would pass down their stories and their memories. Once the clock hit zero, there was nothing they could do but hope. </p><p>“We have to believe, believe that people will continue and pass on our legacy, pass on our story. We have done everything we can do, and now it is out of our control. We have to hope that they, our fans, will tell our story.” <br/>Unus nodded, tears welling up in his eyes, as the time ticked closer to zero. He held onto Annus’ hand, not wanting to let go, he just didn’t wanna be alone and so badly wanted to spend every last second he could with the man he had spent every second of the past year together with. </p><p>Time ticked down as Unus and Annus sat together and continued talking, checking social media accounts, seeing as their fans, spread love, and their story in all forms of art and media in their final moments. </p><p>The clock was just minutes away now from hitting zero and Unus had begun crying again, he didn’t want to go. Not yet, it was too soon, his life had only just begun. Both of their lives had only begun, it was too soon. The thought of bargaining with death sat on his mind, but as everyone knows death is the one deadline no one can extend. </p><p>“Annus…” Unus cried out, getting up and going over to his dear friend, hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Oh Unus, it’ll be ok. We will be ok, I swear to you.” He said, tears starting to form in his eyes as he hugged him back. “I’ve got you, I’ll be right here until the final moment.” </p><p>So both of the men stood there, embracing each other as the clock was seconds away from hitting zero. For the end was inevitable, they couldn’t fight it. But they could simply enjoy and have each other in the seconds left together. For being together, made death a little easier on them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am currently watching the Live Stream and got this idea so decided to type it. Hope you enjoy. Memento Mori</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>